1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a golf practice game and training aid. More particularly, the invention relates to a apparatus which, while improving the golfer's putting skill, allows for the capture of a relatively large number of golf balls at either end thereof so that the majority of time spent by the golfer with the apparatus is in putting rather than walking back and forth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art patents disclose training aids for use in the improvement of a golfer's putting game. Such devices may consist of a metallic ring designed to be placed, face up, on a floor or carpet surface. The golfer places a golf ball at a fixed distance away, and using a golf putter, attempts to stroke the ball into the ring. To obtain a non-skid surface on which the ball will roll uniformly, it is necessary to locate the metal ring on a carpet surface. However, not all carpet surfaces have the same general characteristics (i.e., resiliency, uniform surface height, resistance to movement), as the green of a golf course. Furthermore, the surface characteristics of a rug or carpet will vary depending on the fiber, nap, age of the surface, and wear etc. Since the metal ring can be placed at different locations, it is not always possible to insure that the same surface conditions will be encountered from one location to another.
In order to overcome the disadvantages of the metal ring type of golf ball receptable various training aids havebeen prepared. The aid shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,450 which issued to J. Gallic discloses a golf putting green in which a flexible base layer of predetermined length and a predetermined surface characteristic is provided. U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,407 to A. Lorrance discloses a putting device in which the elevation contour of the putting surface can be varied.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,046 which issued to D. P. Wright discloses an indoor golf game having a centrally located cup with a tubular extension to carry the cupped balls to a peripheral channel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,028 which issued to I. Zion discloses a golf practice device with an undulating terrain. U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 83,500 and 235,112 also disclose various golf putting devices.
It has been found that these prior art golf putting games have a limited capacity for receiving golf balls and require that the balls be retrieved and returned to a putting end of the game prior to again initiating putting practice. There has been a need for a golf practice putting game in which a relatively large number of balls can be putted in a first direction towards a receptacle with a plurality of compartments requiring different positions of the golf putter head and which can be used from either end of the practice game. Thus, putting may take place from either end by one golfer or from each end by two golfers utilizing the same practice putting game. It has been found especially beneficial to use the device of the present invention with two golfers who putt a relatively large number of balls, at least 20, back and forth to one another.